Adiktif
by Kucing Belang
Summary: Izanami Hifumi mengalami gejala 5L. Hasil pemeriksaan mengatakan bahwa Hifumi baik-baik saja, alias sehat. Tapi mengapa ia bisa terserang gejala 5L yang sangat amat merepotkan itu? [HifuDo] [Hifumi/Doppo] [Sho-ai, OOC, Typo(s)]


**Adiktif**

Hypnosis Mic milik KING Records, IDEA Factory, dan Otomate

Izanami **Hifumi x **Kannonzaka **Doppo**

**(HifuDo)**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai. Typo. OOC. **

_From A to Z._

.

.

Belakangan ini, Hifumi merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Mendadak ia akan merasa gejala 5L—lesu, lemah, letih, lelah, dan lalai. Tidak, Hifumi tidak menderita gejala anemia, buktinya ketika ia berkonsultasi pada Jakurai-_sensei,_ beliau mengatakan bahwa dirinya sehat.

Anehnya lagi, tidak setiap hari Hifumi mengalaminya. Misalkan hari ini ia sehat dan merasa sangat prima, tiba-tiba besoknya ia bisa menjadi lemah tak bergairah. Bahkan multivitamin yang diberikan oleh Jakura-_sensei_ tak mempan, begitu pula dengan minuman resep herbal yang dicoba oleh Doppo berdasarkan hasil pencarian internet—jangan tanya rasanya, Hifumi masih trauma hingga saat ini—tak mempan. Hifumi tak mengerti—sungguh.

Seperti contohnya hari ini, Hifumi mendadak merasa tubuhnya lemah tak berdaya, tak memiliki hasrat untuk beranjak dari sofa nyamannya.

Matanya melirik kearah jam dinding, menghela napas ketika jarum jam belum menunjukkan waktu biasanya Doppo pulang dari pekerjaannya.

Seharusnya yang Hifumi lakukan sekarang adalah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat bekerja, menemui _koneko -chan_ tersayangnya. Namun apa daya, tubuhnya tak bisa diajak berkompromi—benar-benar lemas, untung saja makan malam untuk Doppo tercinta sudah tersaji. Jika pria rambut merah itu lapar hanya tinggal memanaskannya saja.

Hifumi bangkit dari acara bermalas-malasannya, beranjak menuju kamar untuk bersiap-siap. Tapi, sesampainya di kamar ia justru melempar tubuh jangkungnya ke atas ranjang—kembali berbaring telentang dengan begitu nyamannya.

Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar, sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah sendu, "Rindu Doppo-_chin_."

Ia merengek pada sunyinya malam. Wajah tampannya semakin terlihat menyedihkan ketika tidak ada tanggapan dari siapapun.

Dan semakin menyedihkan lagi ketika ia menyadari bahwa Doppo mungkin akan pulang terlambat malam ini—padahal ia sudah sengaja _ngaret _agar bisa memeluk pria kesayangannya dahulu sebelum berangkat kerja banting tulang.

Merasa bahwa sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya bermalas-malasan, Hifumi akhirnya _benar-benar_ bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Meski dirinya agak tak rela karena harus pergi tanpa melihat wajah manis Doppo.

Yah, apa boleh buat.

"Sepertinya besok aku harus ambil cuti—atau Doppo-_chin _saja yang ambil cuti?" gumamnya.

Kemudian ia menggeleng, opsi kedua jelas tidak bisa ia lakukan—atau minimal ia tanyakan kepada yang bersangkutan. Kannonzaka Doppo tidak mungkin semudah itu mengambil cuti jika bukan karena alasan mendesak.

_Dasar budak korporat._

.-.-.

Doppo pulang terlambat malam itu. Pekerjaan di kantor menghambatnya untuk pulang tepat waktu—yah semuanya karena dirinya yang memang tidak bisa diandalkan. Lalu dirinya harus mengejar kereta terakhir, yang sialnya ia terlalu asyik melamun hingga tak menyadari bahwa stasiun tujuannya telah terlewat.

Yang berakhir dengan dirinya diberi tumpangan oleh polisi baik hati yang tidak tega melihatnya berjalan kaki sendirian dimalam hari.

Untung saja Doppo diantarkan oleh polisi sungguhan, bukan polisi yang _itu. _Jadi ia bisa pulang ke rumah dengan selamat sentosa tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun.

Sepi menyambutnya ketika ia masuk ke dalam. Hifumi sudah berangkat kerja.

Pria itu berjalan menuju kulkas, membukanya dan mengecek apakah _itu _sudah diminum oleh Hifumi—ngomong-ngomong Doppo sungguhan khawatir ketika Hifumi bilang jika ia sering lemas akhir-akhir ini.

Doppo mengusap rambutnya kasar—merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya kelewatan stasiun, menyebabkan dirinya amat sangat terlambat pulang, berujung pada dirinya yang tidak bisa memaksa Hifumi untuk meminum ramuan herbalnya—campuran dari berbagai macam jenis bahan yang sampai saat ini Doppo tak kunjung hapal.

Manik matanya bergulir ke arah meja makan, menemukan makan malam yang sudah disiapkan oleh Hifumi tertata rapi dan ditutupi dengan _plastic wrap._ Pria itu tersenyum tipis, tanpa berniat untuk memanaskannya Doppo bergegas untuk menyantap makan malamnya.

Setelah itu mandi, lalu tidur, dan berusaha bangun lebih pagi dari Hifumi untuk membuat ramuan herbal yang kesekian untuk diminum si pirang.

.-.-.

Doppo terbangun karena tiba-tiba ia merasa gerah dan sesak. Mau tak mau—meski sangat keberatan, ia membuka matanya.

Begitu terbuka sempurna, ia disuguhi oleh pemandangan dada Hifumi. Pria pirang itu memenjarakannya dalam pelukan maut—erat, dan susah dilepaskan, Doppo sampai pengap sendiri.

Doppo dilema, antara harus membangunkan Hifumi atau membiarkan dirinya mati secara perlahan akibat dipeluk sekuat tenaga.

Dan Doppo memilih opsi pertama, meski terkadang ia kepikiran ingin mati, setidaknya ia tidak mau mati karena dipeluk seorang pria—itu tidak keren, sungguh.

"Hifumi, bangun," ucap Doppo—agak tak jelas karena posisi kepalanya yang menghadap dada Hifumi sementara tangan si pria pirang itu menahan belakang kepalanya.

Bukannya bangun, Hifumi justru mengeratkan pelukannya, semakin menenggelamkan kepala Doppo—membuat si rambut merah hampir menggelepar kehabisan napas.

Tangan Doppo berusaha untuk keluar dari penjara pelukan—berhasil, meski harus mengeluarkan cukup banyak tenaga. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Hifumi, awalnya berhasil, tapi tangan itu kembali memeluknya. Ia kembali mencoba, dan hasil yang didapatkannya sama.

Cukup, Doppo sudah mulai lelah dan jengkel.

"HIFUMI!" teriak Doppo, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mencubit kencang tangan Hifumi.

Si pria pirang itu reflek terbangun—dan terjatuh dari ranjang Doppo yang memang tak seberapa besar.

"Doppo-chin kenapa kasar sekali _sih _membangunkannya?" protes Hifumi sembari mengelus tangannya yang nyeri. Ia bertaruh pasti cubitan Doppo meninggalkan bekas merah kebiruan.

Doppo yang awalnya memasang wajah sebal mendadak berubah panik ketika mendapati Hifumi masih menggerutu dengan raut kesakitan. Dalam hati, pria merah itu merutuki tindakannya, tentu saja dicubit sekeras itu sangat sakit, ditambah terjatuh dari ranjang.

_Dasar Doppo bodoh._

Ia turun dari ranjangnya, menghampiri Hifumi dan menunduk dalam, "Ma-maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku Hifumi jadi jatuh dari ranjang, gara-gara aku Hifumi jadi kesakitan, gara-gara aku—"

Hifumi tak membiarkan si pria merah itu meracau lebih banyak, dibawanya tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya. Tangannya membawa kepala Doppo untuk bersandar di bahunya, "Sstt—bukan sepenuhnya salah Doppo-chin kok. Aku saja yang terlalu sulit untuk dibangunkan."

"Tapi—" Doppo hendak mendongak, namun tangan Hifumi yang masih bertahan di rambutnya mencegahnya.

"Sudah, Doppo-_chin_ tidak usah minta maaf lagi," ujar Hifumi.

Pria pirang itu tersenyum penuh arti, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan perkataan salah satu pelanggannya semalam, ketika ia tidak sengaja mengeluarkan curahan hatinya mengenai keadaan 5Lnya yang datang dan pergi seenak hati.

Hifumi panik saat itu, ia kira pelanggannya akan marah karena ia malah asyik curhat, sementara biasanya pelanggan datang juga ingin curhat dan ia bertugas untuk mendengarkan dan melayani. Tapi semalam justru kebalikannya.

Ia masih ingat—dengan sangat jelas, perkataan pelanggannya semalam, yang mengatakan jika Hifumi hanya ingin menempel pada sumber energinya.

Hifumi mendadak ingin mecoba memraktekkan tips yang sudah diberikan oleh pelanggannya.

"_Ano_—Doppo-_chin_."

Doppo mendongak, memandang bingung kearah Hifumi yang sedang membuang pandang dan dihiasi dengan semburat merah di pipinya, "Ada apa Hifumi?"

"Aku... sebenarnya sudah menemukan alasan kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering lemas dan lesu," ucapnya—tanpa memandang Doppo.

Mendengar kabar—yang menurutunya baik—Doppo langsung antusias, "Sungguh?"

UHUK!

Hifumi terbatuk—seketika ia menyesali keputusannya untuk menoleh kearah Doppo ketika mendengar si pria merah itu mengeluarkan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sebab, begitu ia menoleh, ia langsung disuguhi oleh paras manis Doppo dengan mata yang menatap berbinar kearahnya.

_Maka nikmat Tuhan mana yang kau dustakan._

"Hifumi?"

Sudah, Hifumi tak kuat.

Doppo yang awalnya merasa lega sekarang berubah menjadi bingung _plus _panik, sebab Hifumi malah memeluknya erat.

"Hifumi, kau baik-baik saja?" khawatir Doppo. Ia takut penyakit lemas Hifumi kembali kumat. Jika kumat sekarang, Doppo tak yakin bisa berangkat kerja dengan tentram.

Hifumi menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Doppo, menghirup aroma tubuh yang entah sejak kapan menjadi favoritnya—menjadi sesuatu yang tak bisa ia lewatkan begitu saja.

Tangannya pun rasanya enggan untuk melepaskan tubuh Doppo, rasanya ia ingin mengurung Doppo di rumah, tidak membiarkan pria manis itu pergi barang sedetik. Memenjarakannya dalam pelukan.

_Ah, memang benar dugaan pelanggannya._

"Sepertinya aku memang kecanduan Doppo-_chin_," gumam Hifumi.

Doppo mengernyit, "Apa?"

Pria pirang itu menjauhkan dirinya, menangkup pipi Doppo, "Aku kecanduan Doppo. Jika terlalu jauh dari Doppo penyakit lemasku kambuh. Jadi, Doppo-_chin_ tidak boleh pergi dariku. Oke?"

Doppo memasang wajah bingung, dalam hati ia sudah ingin mengeluarkan segala macam kata sanggahan, namun melihat wajah Hifumi yang berbunga-bunga, ia jadi tidak tega.

Mana tega Doppo membuat senyum lebar itu luntur hanya karena kata-kata penolakannya? Duh, Doppo tidak sanggup, sungguh.

Dan pada akhirnya, Doppo hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Hifumi meracau mengenai kecanduannya akan sosok Kannonzaka Doppo dan membiarkan si pria pirang itu memeluknya sampai puas.

"Terserahmu sajalah."

.

.

.

END.

* * *

Halo!

Saya kembali lagi dengan membawa HifuDo, ehe~

seperti biasa, saya menerima kritik dan saran, jadi jangan sungkan untuk memberikannya~!

terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview

Salam,

Cing.


End file.
